starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazio Lanc
Lazio Lanc was the leader of an uprising on Tatooine that led to his people taking control of their home world for the first time in Seven Thousand years. naturally he went on to become Commander and Chief of the Tusken League; which roughly equaled a regional governor in the New Galactic Republic senate. Biography He was born amongst the dunes like all his kind, his early years spent as a tribe member where nothing spectacular Either. It wasn’t until the far outsiders struck the galaxy that his days began to garner a thicker set of skin as well as principals. Although the accursed Vong may have not touched his double sun stricken home world, there was still a influx of scavengers seeking a hole to hide within while the real conflict ravaged the many worlds. The Tusken Revolution Rising out of the dunes he led his people to the structures those scavenging vermin had built for their overextended stay on Tatooine. One by one they took the territories back for themselves, most of the scum went down with limited effort. Even the mighty Hutt cartels where powerless against the hordes of determined tuskens, by rifle and by gaderffii they fell to the tusken revolution. From out of the smoke, he stood upon the dunes and let out his battle cry to the rapidly departing vessels.It was into this realm he had led them, to his people he was clearly the stuff of legend. In the years that followed several scavengers attempted to return and like before their blood was upon the sand. As his people rest, he sought guidance from the monks who dwelled within the mighty palace where mighty Jabba once held dominion. The wise disembodied sages pleaded for him to restore his peoples long lost dignity and lead them to the stars as well as towards their original statures. It wasn’t long before Lazio found himself dressed partially like a war mongering scavenger and a man of the desert as he had been in his youth. Ethnic Cleansing of the Jawas It was while attempting to extend the line of his clan, that a dirty Jawa assassin took a potshot at the Great Lazio and missed. only to extinguish the life of his beloved mate; in response to the failed assassination attempt, Lanc stretched his muscles as war clan leader of Tatooine and called for the extinction of the entire Jawa Race. In less than six months time the entire surface of the planet was ridden of the dirty scavengers, great bonfires where set aflame with both living and dead Jawa strewn high upon the heap. even the great sandcrawlers where demolished, there would be no trace of the Jawas existence. Sanctioned Slaughter in the Unknown Regions On the road to civilization, he became a leader of starships and a devastator of whole territories; all of course in service to the mighty tribes of planets to which he now pleaded loyalty to. it was while serving the New Galactic Republic that he found himself so immersed in other tribal conflicts and blood; that he lost track of his own frontier and again the scavengers of old attempted to invade his dominion. Yet again they where slaughtered, but this time so badly that it angered the great tribe. Fearful of his peoples abilities they allowed the utter isolation of his world, and without warning he was whisked to a brutal conflict beyond even the sands of the great tribe. Unlike the accursed vong; these outsiders the Chiss where pleading for the slaughter of peoples within their own realm at his hands. Appearances *''Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade'' *''Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force'' Category:Sequel Trilogy era Category:Politicians Category:Government figures Category:Males Category:Sand People Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Tatooinians